Known devices for rolling up or unrolling typically comprise a winding up tube around which a sail is rolled, and means for causing the rotation in two directions of this winding up tube, comprising two actuating modes, either manual or mechanical. These devices such as described in German Pat. No. 8.600.629, French Pat. No. 985,485 and Netherlands Pat. No. 8.300.665, thus permit, in the mechanical mode of operation, centralizing and remotely controlling the different operations, while still permitting a manual operation in the event of complete failure of the mechanical system. However, these devices present several inherent disadvantages, notably, in this dual mode of operation. In the first place, the actuating systems, manual and mechanical, are not completely independent from each other, and the transition from one mode of operation to the other requires an intervention for engaging or disengaging the motor and separating the functions. Further, the devices described in German Pat. No. 8.600.629 and French Pat. No. 985.485 include a motor shaft extending perpendicularly with respect to the axis of the rolling up tube. For this reason, the reduction gearing between the number of turns of the motor and that of the rolling up tube is significant, and the manipulations to be carried out, in the manual actuation mode, are therefor long and tiresome. Finally, at the time that these devices are used for unrolling a supported sail, they are resisted by the forces transmitted by the support and therefor must be designed and constructed in such a manner as to resist any such forces.
The present invention seeks to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art devices and has as its primary object to provide an apparatus for driving a rolling-up/unrolling support comprising two independent actuating systems, manual and mechanical, and permitting an automatic change, without any intervention, from one mode of operation to the other.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus in which the speed of rotation of the rolling-up tube is not multiplied with respect to that of the driving device by gearing.
Another object is to provide an apparatus capable of being used for unrolling a sail without being resisted by forces transmitted by the support cordage.
Another object is to provide an apparatus capable of being housed completely on the inside of a hollow mast, without having any projection to the exterior of this mast.
In order to facilitate understanding, the apparatus in accordance with the invention is described with the understanding that it is in place in a vertical mast, the terms "top," "bottom," "upper," "lower" referring to this position.